Reszta Jest Milczeniem
by Serathe
Summary: [TŁUMACZENIE] 'The Rest Is Silence' Holly M


_Para miodowo brązowych oczu... A potem nicość..._

Tak właśnie było. Tak właśnie życie Severusa Snape'a dobiegło końca siedemnastego grudnia, dwa tysiące siódmego roku.

Padał śnieg. On nienawidził śniegu. Po człowieku, który spędził życie w zimnych przeciągach lochów, nie oczekiwało się raczej awersji do szczypiąco mroźnego śniegu. Jednak, mimo że lubił chłodne, odświeżające powietrze ślizgońskich podziemi, jakoś nie miał skłonności ku gryzącym, ostrym wiatrom i wirującej lodowatości tego grudniowego dnia. Śnieg ograniczał pole widzenia i sprawiał, że trudno było rzucić nawet najprostsze zaklęcia.

Podsumowując, Severus nie lubił być otoczony przez wietrzne wiry i szczypiący śnieg, a tego dnia zamieć wokół jego okrycia była czystą irytacją oraz - jeśli kiedykolwiek przyznałby, że wierzy w takie rzeczy - zapowiedzią tego, co miało nadejść.

Mocniej uchwycił różdżkę, przedzierając się przez śnieżycę i tęskniąc za szklanką ciepłej Ognistej oraz komfortem swoich komnat. Przeklęci Gryfoni i ich przeklęta głupota. Nawet dziewięć lat po szkole Potter i jego kamraci nadal wplątywali się w kłopoty. Wątpił, czy kiedyś przestaną i uśmiechnął się ponuro do siebie, rozmyślając, że jeśli kiedykolwiek to zrobią, on będzie już wtedy od dłuższego czasu martwy. I prawie na pewno zabity podczas próby ratowania tego dokuczliwca i jego wesołej kompanii. Oni aurorami? Prędzej nazwałby Voldemorta dowcipnisiem.

Korzystając ze swojej niewiarygodnej determinacji posuwał się do przodu, zrzucając w najdalsze zakamarki umysłu rozmyślania o goryczy i marzenia o krześle przy ogniu. Skupił się na zadaniu.

Potterowi udało się zaginąć razem ze swoim fanclubem podczas rutynowej misji. Severus nie potrafił zrozumieć, jak grupa dwudziestosześcioletnich czarodziejów - wszyscy zdolni do używania różdżek i po Hogwarcie - mogła zgubić się w zamieci. Ale zrobili to, a jego obowiązkiem było doprowadzić ich na Grimmauld Place tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Legendarne zdolności Pottera w "nieumieraniu" były potrzebne, by opanować sytuację we Francji i Dumbledore chciał go natychmiast z powrotem w Zakonie. Więc pozostawiono to zadanie bohaterowi wojennemu i szanowanemu Mistrzowi Eliksirów, by spędził przerwę świąteczną na niańczeniu gromady krnąbrnych Gryfonów.

Gdyby był szczery, przyznałby, że jakaś jego część troszczy się o bezpieczeństwo Pottera. Ani trochę go nie lubił - jego odczucia były raczej pokrewne całkowitej antypatii - ale wiedział, że ten dzieciak to znakomita transakcja dla znakomitej liczby ludzi. A Severus widział w życiu więcej cierpienia, niż by komukolwiek życzył.

Na swój sposób była to więc misja samozachowawcza. Nie był zbyt współczujący, ale wojna go zmieniła. Postarzał się fizycznie, zgorzkniał zewnętrznie i złagodniał wewnętrznie. Teraz walczył dla nich, dla tych, którzy wygrali wojnę dla Zakonu przez własną śmierć. Dla tych, którzy zginęli, by chronić swoich bliskich. Walczył dla Dracona Malfoya, Rona Weasleya, dla Minerwy McGonagall. Walczył dla każdego, kto poświęcił życie w imię przetrwania. Toczył wojnę, którą zaczęli, spalając się w miłości.

Robił się na starość (na swoje czterdzieści kilka lat) coraz bardziej wrażliwy i gardził sobą za to. Ludzie zawsze będą umierać. Dzieci zawsze będą zabijane, a rodzice traceni przez wiek i choroby. Zawsze będą toczone wojny i nigdy nie zabraknie cierpienia. Nie mógł zapobiec śmierci tysięcy niewinnych, którzy umierali w tej minucie. Nawet nie wiedział, czemu go to obchodzi. Ale wojna coś w nim obudziła. Obserwowanie łez młodej Ginewry Weasley, kiedy najpierw jej brat, a potem kochanek ginęli z różdżki Lucjusza Malfoya, zmieniło go. Słuchanie subtelnej, ale przejmującej mowy Albusa na pogrzebie Minerwy zmieniło tego hardego, cynicznego człowieka, którym niegdyś był.

_Para łagodnych, brązowych oczu... I ciemność..._

Kiedy przedzierał się przez zamieć, nawet sobie nie wyobrażał, że właśnie tak skończy się jego życie.

Kiedy jego zaklęcie okrywające uległo wreszcie naporowi wiatru, zaklął, ale ledwie zdążył dokończyć słowo, gdy przez jego ciało przebiegł szarpiący kości ból.

Cruciatus. Więc Lupin miał rację, kiedy przepowiadał zaangażowanie Śmierciożerców. Snape zahartował umysł przeciw agonii, tak jak nauczył się podczas pracy jako szpieg Zakonu. Pośród wirującego śniegu pojawiły się aż nazbyt znajome sylwetki i gdyby tylko nie skręcał się w cichej torturze, zapewne zaśmiałby się z ironii losu.

Avery.

Severus tylko jeden, jedyny raz w życiu użył zaklęcia Cruciatus przeciwko innemu człowiekowi. Tym człowiekiem był Avery, ściśle według rozkazów Voldemorta. Wyglądało na to, że pokręcony skurwysyn dostał swoją zemstę.

Kiedy klątwa wreszcie opadła, Severus usłyszał swoje imię i zobaczył Pottera z jego załogą, stojących ledwie kilka metrów za Averym i dwoma innymi zamaskowanymi Śmierciożercami.

Walcząc z pragnieniem wrzaśnięcia w całkowitej frustracji, udało mu się wstać i spojrzeć Avery'emu prosto w oczy. Bez słów - ich pogarda dla siebie nawzajem sięgała ponad nie. Kiedy Avery ponownie uniósł różdżkę, Severus posłał w jego stronę zabijającą klątwę - celnie i śmiertelnie. Jego słudzy natychmiast zareagowali, ale był w stanie odeprzeć ich ataki. Rzucił jeszcze szybkie zaklęcie rozwiązujące na uwięzionych Gryfonów i dwie klątwy na Śmierciożerców, zanim zauważył Hermionę, pomagającą wstać Longbottomowi i Creeveyowi.

_Łagodne, zmartwione oczy, pełne łez... I nieba..._

Oszołomiły go, kiedy patrzył, jak ich właścicielka pomaga się podnieść swoim przyjaciołom.

Mimo początkowych uprzedzeń znaczyła dla niego tak wiele. Kiedy po raz pierwszy poprosiła o asystowanie w jego laboratorium, nie chciał jej przyjąć. Była Gryfonką, jedną ze Złotej Trójcy, czystą irytacją. Jednak na polecenie Albusa pozwolił jej ze sobą pracować na okres próbny.

Ten stary głupiec zapewne zobaczył przyszłość w fusach herbacianych czy czymś podobnym. Severus się zakochał. Stopniowo - bo zawsze był uparty. Cztery lata zajęło mu zrozumienie swoich uczuć do dziewczyny, kolejne cztery przyznanie się jej.

A jej odrzucenie go zajęło zaledwie kilka minut. Oczywiście była dla niego miła i uprzejma. Po Gryfonce nie oczekiwałby niczego innego. Wyjaśniła mu swoje uczucia wystarczająco dobitnie, tracąc minuty na wypowiedzenie czegoś, co jej oczy powiedziały mu już w kilka sekund po tym, jak obnażył przed nią duszę. Była tak łaskawa, skromna i słodka, jak nauczył się oczekiwać. Ale nie kochała go.

A on nawet po odmowie nadal ją kochał i nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku, kiedy pomagała rannym kolegom.

Z głową pełną myśl o niej ledwie poczuł uderzającą w niego klątwę. Była okrutniejsza nawet od zabijającej. Sprawiała, że ofiara umierała powoli, krwawiąc wewnętrznie aż do bolesnej i długiej śmierci. Rozpoznał ją, kiedy jego ciało doznało oślepiającego bólu.

Umierał. Wtedy zrozumiał, że jego śmierć była taka, jakiej zawsze się obawiał - bezsensowna. Przybył, aby uratować Gryfonów i zawiódł. Spędził życie, próbując naprawić błędy młodości, ale zawsze i dla wszystkich będzie byłym Śmierciożercą w Zakonie. Jego życie było takie jak śmierć - beznadziejne, bezwartościowe i bez miłości.

Kiedy kolana odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa, zobaczył, jak ona odwraca się i patrzy na jego desperacki upadek. Znalazła się przy nim jeszcze zanim uderzył o ziemię. Ledwie potrafił utrzymać otwarte oczy, kiedy otoczyła go ramionami, szukając ran na jego ciele. Znał wyraz jej twarzy. Nie była uzdrowicielką, ale wiedziała o jego nieuchronnej śmierci, kiedy tylko go zobaczyła.

Wreszcie spojrzała mu w oczy i wtedy zrozumiał, że został oszukany. Jej spokojnie wypowiadane słowa były kłamstwem, zmyliły go nawet te niewinne oczy.

Jej łzy, jej płacz, jej oczy należały do kobiety bardzo zakochanej.

Z daleka usłyszał Pottera, wołającego, że dwaj Śmierciożercy są martwi. Byli bezpieczni, ona była bezpieczna.

A kiedy miodowo brązowe oczy napotkały te obsydianowo czarne, Severus Snape wiedział, że nie stało się to na próżno. Zobaczył miłość w tych pełnych łez oczach i wiedział, że bez względu na powody ukrywania tego, kochała go.

Zobaczył w jej oczach całe życie, spotykając swoją śmierć.

_Para łagodnych, brązowych oczu... A potem niebo..._

Reszta jest milczeniem.

KONIEC

Inspirowane piosenką: _http://homepage. _


End file.
